


Crash

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Car Chases, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next time, Ward's driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

“Left, left, LEFT.”

John yanked the wheel last minute, the SUV turning a left that was sharp enough to make cement bleed. Grant’s fingers dug into his seat and the door handle, knuckles turning white. Suddenly he hit a hard right, running straight into the path of the escaping terrorist car. The Audi slammed straight into the SUV, spinning it in a circle and both cars ramming into different trees. Ward smacked into the doorframe at the impact; his head spun a bit, and by the time he’d regained his wits, John had bolted out of the car and was arresting the two escapees.

Forcing his door open, Grant stumbled out and hissed curses under his breath. A SHIELD van was pulling up, and Garrett was shoving their prisoners inside. Glancing over his shoulder, John eyed Grant; he turned and slid a hand to Grant’s lower back, letting Grant lean on him and walking the younger man to the van.

“You okay, kid?”

Grant paused before getting into the van, torn between punching his superior officer and giving an honest answer. Finally, he sighed and just rested his forehead on the guy’s shoulder. “Garrett?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m never letting you drive again.”


End file.
